Back to the Past
by Eikouk no Ange
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke get sent back to the past? Well love comes into the story with a lemon,Sasuke's not an avenger and Naruto kicks someones ass out of jealosly. So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys name missingkeybalder katonya just call me Katonya or Kat-chan. This is my first SasuNaru fic so be nice.I know I didn't finish my other story but this idea came to me today and I just had to write it. I know this probably was done a lot of times well I don't care I want to do one.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? Are there little Sasuke and Naruto babies running around Konoha? Are all the Akatsuki still alive and hooked up with each other? Do you see me in it kissing Gaara? If the answer to these questions are no then I don't own them. But if you answer yes I either want to hug you or get you to a hospital.

Sasu: START THE DAMN STORY KAT-CHAN!

Kat-chan: FINE! You yelled at me for that the smex will be delayed.

Naru/Sasu: NO!

* * *

"Its over Naruto!"

"I'll never give up your going to come BACK!"

It was the finally battle bewteen Naruto and Sasuke. This was the battle that ended it all. They have both gotten stronger and learned new things. They were at The valley of the end standing on top of the statues. They were both cut up and were low on chakra, but they did not stop.

"Come back to the village Sasuke." Naruto pleaded.

"Never they would only kill me if I went back." Sasuke said as he throw his broken sword to the ground, no use for it now.

"I can have granny change the council decison." he shook his head.

"She would be the first to swing at me." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"FINE have it your way then!" he yelled as he crouched done and held his hand out and started to from a rasengan. Sasuke only smirked and said dobe as he held his hand out and started to form a chidori.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

They both jumped at each other with there hands out. As there attacks hit each othere a bright light started to grow, and grow. Then they both blacked out and dissappered.

* * *

"Oh my freaking head." Naruto said as he woke up.

"What the hell happened?" he looked around and saw he was in the forest right near the training grounds. he looked down and saw that he was in his old orange jumpsuit.

"Okay?" he got up and looked around him when he heard a moan. He walked behind the tree to find Sasuke. But he was in his old blue shirt and cream pants, he even had his head protector on.

"Sasuke?" he looked up when he heard his name. His eyes widend, he jumped up,

"What the fuck happened, and why are we in your old clothes?"

"I was hoping you would know?" I really was hoping that Sasuke did this. He put his hands together and released chakra then looked around.

"Well were not under any genjutsu so...I think we really are in the past." he said as he looked at himself and then back at me.

"Dobe whats with the gaint scroll?" I looked at my back and realize I had a scroll there. I took it off and unrolled it. I looked it over for a bit before I turned back to him.

"This is the scroll that taught me my shadow clone move."

"NARUTO!" we both looked to were the voice came from, there stood Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke your here too?" he said as he jumped down from the tree. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Naruto you have to give me the scroll." he said as he held his hand out to me, wait a minute... I remember this part damn that Mizuki to hell. Before I could attack that bastard the real Iruka came shooting out of the trees and went in front of me.

"Naruto...and Sasuke you have to run now." he said as he pulled out some kunai. Then Mizuki released his henge and looked at me.

"But Iruka shouldn't Naruto know why the village hate him? And what he has in him?" he said as he smiled wickedly at me, wait...this is where he tells me about the Kyuubi.

"What you mean the Kyuubi right?" they looked at me like what the fuck.

"You know about the nine-tails?" Iruka said.

"Naruto's not that much of a idiot." Sasuke said. We all turned to him, man I almost forgot he was there.

"I mean come on, the whole village calls him a monster and hates him. He was born on the day the nine-tails attacked us, he was going to find out." He said as he strolled over to me and leaned back onto the tree behind use. He did have a point if I actually paid attention when I was young I could have figured it out...oh well time to dell with this bastard.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I yelled. A million copies of me popped up around Mizuki. He started to freak out, and back away from them. What kind of ninja was this guy I mean come on I'm only a kid...well in this from I am. I pointed my finger at Mizuki and all my clones attacked him. When they were done he was pretty beat up, man I love this jutsu so freaking much right now. I turned to Iruka-sensei, he looked pure shocked.

"Naruto did you learned that from the scroll?" I nodded my head with a huge grin on my face. He juat chuckled and rubbed my head.

"Hey close your eyes for a sec." I did as I was told, I felt him touch my head and tie something down, he told me to open my eyes. I did and looked at him, he had my goggles in his hand and his head protector was on me. I gave a huge smile to him man this was one of the best days of my life, he even takes me out to ramen next. YEAH!

"So Naruto to celebrate you graduating lets go out for ramen."

"Sure lets go!" I was about to run off till I remember Sasuke was still here.

"Hey I'll meet you there sensei." he just smiled and walked off. I turned to Sasuke he was still leaning against the tree watching me. He had that oh so famous smirk on, oh how I missed that smirk.

"So thats how you graduated dobe." he said as he snapped me out of my thoughts. I just rubbed the back of my head and laughed. I went to lean against the tree next to him.

"Yup it was one of the best day's of my life, right on my top ten list as number 2."

"So what's number 1?" he asked as he looked at me.

"You will just have to find out Sasuke so wh-." my stomach growled loudly me. A small blush poped up on my face and I let out a nervous chuckle out. He rolled his eyes and got off the tree and went to stand in front of me.

"Dobe go eat your ramen with Iruka, just meet me at my house when your done so we can talk more." he started to walk off but he then stopped. "Bring me back some onigiri too when you come."

"Alright then see you in a bit." I walked off to go meet Iruka with a e smile on my face.

"I finally got my Sasuke back."

* * *

So what did you guys think about the first chapter? Was it good if it was bad then well I'll just go in a hole and die. So write reviews! The people who do will get lots and lots of cookies and cake.

If you dont then Sasuke will come after all your asses, right Sasu!

Sasu: HELL YEAH!

Sasu/Kat-chan: ***Evil Laugh***

Naru: Here they go again** *Sign*.**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah first chap done only about 30+ to go. I'm going to finish this story one way or another! So I want to thank that one person that reviewed ***Gives that person cookies***to the people who did not review meet my dear friends Sasori and Deidara ***Pops out of nowhere and attacks you*. **So Naruto and Sasuke are in the past what will happen next well you will have to read to find out duh. Oh before I forget in this story they have t.v's and stuff like that, because I know I would die if I had no t.v. with me.

Kat-chan: So Sasu want to do the disclamier?

Sasu: Why not.

Disclaimer: Katonya does not own Naruto in anyway ***Cough I do Cough***or will untill she earns enough to but it from the evil Masashi Kishimoto. Also there are some spoilers in this chapter.

Naru: Now on with the story Datteboy!

* * *

After I ate 10 bowls of ramen with Iruka-sensei and buying Saskue his food I left. It did not take me long to get to his house, having ninja speed does come in handy a lot. When I got to the Uchiha compound I had this sort of eriey feeling to it. Man I still cant believe that his family was killed by his own brother man... WAIT! Were back in the past so that means that Itachi is still alive, which means that Sasuke revenge has to start all over again! Damn what if he decides to run off again to kill Itachi, NO! I cant lose him again, not again. I ran all the way to Sasuke's house, when I got there I burst through the door. He was'nt in his room or in the livingroom.

**"SASUKE!" **

"What the hell do you want dobe and why are you yelling?" he said as he walked out of the downstairs bathroom with a towel loosely rapped around his waist. I could feel my face start to heat up, I know he is my best friend but when he left I noticed that I had develped feelings for the raven. I could not help it, I tried to cover it up for no one to know but come on, a wet half naked Sasuke in front of you, how could you not stare!

"Dobe your drooling." he said with a smirk . I blushed even more and wiped the drool away and said teme under my breath.

"Wait, dont you have like your own bathroom?" I have been to his house a few times with him and a few times after he left to fix up the place. I know enough about the house to know that he had his own bathroom.

"Yeah I do but this one was closer." He said as he went up the stairs to his room. Okay Naruto get a hold of your self remember what you were going to ask him. I went and took a seat on his couch. The living room was huge, it had 2 couch's, 4 chairs, a coffe table and a flat screen hung on the wall over the entertainment center. It had a nice cream colored carpet too, it felt nice. I turned on the t.v. and started channel surfing, man nothing is on today I wonder if that show Bleach was made y-"Boo!" I fell off the couch and screamed. I turned around to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What the FUCK possed you to do that teme!" I got off the floor and pouted "You scared the crap out of me."

"Are'nt you suppose to be an almighty ninja? You did'nt even budge when I walked in to the room I just had to do that dobe." I glared at him then sat back down on the couch with my arms crossed. He jumped over the couch and landed right next to me gracely. He picked up his food "So dobe what did you need that you needed to run in here and go in to a painic attack?" I made my face serious, well as serious as I can go and said "Well since where back in the past..." I paused "...would'nt Itachi be still alive?" He stopped right about when he was going to take a bite of onigri. "Your right dobe he would still be alive." I grabbed his arm "Your not goning after him this time Sasuke." He turned to me and looked me in the eye's.

"I dont plan on killing him this time, when I fought him I learned something very important..." he started to me what Madara said to him after he fought Itachi. When he was done I juat sat their with me mouth and eye's wide open. "Holy shit, so he was good but the concoil amde him do it and he was going blind..damn your clan is fucked up. Oh sorry." He just nodded his head.

"I want to try and help him now. I want to ask him way he did it and see if I can find a way to cure his illness.I also want to kill Danzo for my revenge." I just looked at him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me. "I want to help you, before you say no your my best friend and I want to help you."

"Hn"

I know that meant thanks in Uchiha language "Anytime teme, anytime." I looked at the clock it was almost 10:30 pm

"So we should get somrest because tomorrow we get assigned on our teams. Remember we have to act like our selfs in this time or people will know something is wrong."

"Alright see you tomorrow datteboy." I jumped out the window and went home.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

"No way Ino-Pig I got here first!"

"No way bill board brow I did!"

KAMI SHUT UP! I yelled in side my head. Why are these girls so anoying? I was just sitting minding my own business when these two crazy girls and about 10 others started to fight over the seat next to me. I need to talk to someone at least a bit sane before I explode and kill them. Right at that momment Naruto walked in to the room with that big grin on his face. He started to ask Sakura why she wanted to sit neck to me then she exploded on him. Same old dobe.

He jumped up on the desk in front of me and started to glare but if you were a highly skilled ninja, which I was, you could see a small smile on his lips. My eyes widen for a sec then a small smirked came on to my face. Oh so the dobe wants another kiss hmm, well I cant dissapoint him can I. We playfully glared at each other. Then Naruto fel forward, our lips crashing into each other. I heard gasps all around us, we both acted like we were surprised. I took my tounge and subbed against his bottom lip. His eyes opened up more and I smirked in to the kiss.

"NARUTO!" All the girls pulled him off of me and started to beat him up. Fuck right when the kiss was getting good. They all stopped when Iruka-sensei walked in. Everyone ran to their seats Naruto jumped up and landed in the seat next to me. Boy was Sakura pissed. Iruka started to call out all the teams, some people were pissed off and others were'nt. Then Iruka called our team.

"Why do I have to be on the team with the teme?"

"Why do I have to be with the dobe?"

"Deal with it now you guys are going to go meet your team leader later today so be ready."

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I cant believe he licked my bottom lip. I was freaking out maybe the teme felt the same way as I did. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I walked in to a wall. "Ouch" I walked in to the room to see Sasuke eyebrow twitching and Sakura hanging on to his arm. I felt like ripping her off and throwing her out the window. But Sasuke already pushed her off. Hmm I remeber playing a trick on Kakashi. He he alright this gonna be funny the second time. I proced to put the eraser on the door, after a few mi of having Sakura yell at me Kakashi came in and got hit on the head with the eraser. I brust out laughing.

"Haha What kind of ninja haha falls for that trick haha!" I continued to laugh untill I got smacked by Sakura.

"Well then lets met on the roof and disscuss some things, shall we." He dissappered in a puff of smoke, man did I hate that. We went to the roof and sat down. I was in the middle with Sasuke on my left and Sakura on my right. But if you were to look closely you could tell that I was a little closer to Sasuke.

"So lets introduce our selfs who wants to go first? Why not you pinky?" you could actually see the vein pop out on her foehead. "Name your goals, things you like, hate, etc."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I love...well..." She turned to Sasuke and giggled. "My goals are to.." She turned to him again, now you could see the vein on my forehead pop out. "Oh and I hate Naruto." Who said I liked you bitch. oh yeah...why the fuck did I very like her?

"Thats so mean Sakura-chan!"

"Why dont you go next blondie?"

"Sure, the names Naruto Uzumaki my goal is to become Hokage and help me friend with a big problem in their life." I felt Sasuke's gaze on me. "I love ramen and..." I stopped my self before I said Sauke's name. I also felt my face lit up, I had to resit the urge to look at him. "I hate the 3 min wait for the ramen to be ready and thats it."

"Okay emo-boy over there your turn." Ha nice one Kakashi sensei. I have to make sure to call Sasuke that later.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate...almost everything and I love..." he paused, why the pause."..almost nothing. My goal is to kill a certain someone and to help another person bring their life around." There was an eriee silence after that.

"Okay well my name Is Kakashi Hatake and my goals, interset and hate is none of your buisness." Me and Sakura started to freak out on him. "Well make sure not to eat tomorrow and meet me in the training grounds at 7am bye now." He dissappered in another puff of smoke.

'Alright I'll see you guys' tomorrow! Bye datteboy!" Sasuke and I jumped off the roof and landed with out making a noise. We waved to each other and walked away in different directions


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all the people that reviewed**.*Bows and says many thanks*** I cant believe so many people love this story! It makes me happy knowing some person is looking forward to my stories ***Anime Tears***Also I noticed I made a lot of spelling mistakes in the past 2 chap,sorry. Anyway I would like to answer some questions from the reviews now. Sorry I was so late I had writers block with this I was stuck after the first few paragraphs. SORRY! Oh and I'm going by the Japanese series of it just so you guys know, they don't censor all the good things out.

Sasu: Might as will before you forget.

Kat-chan: SHUT UP!

narutoxseme: I know right I hate Sakura too! She gets in the way of all the Sasunaru goodness! She also killed Sasori :( not cool. And yes Naruto very much would love to kiss Sasuke and maybe a little more*Wiggles eyebrows* I like Sasunaru the best I just cant see Naruto as the seme. EVER.

Dark Neko 4000: Your gonna have to stay tuned to see what happens next.

asuka5271: I know I did change somethings around, and yes it is because they are from the future. Hey if you were from the future and went to the past would'nt you change somethings?

Naru: Disclamer: Kat-chan has no rights over anything but the plot and maybe some oc's if she feels like it.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

What the hell is that noise?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I wished that it would shut the fuck up...wait that's my clock.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I picked up my kunai on my dresser and throw it at it. Damn now I need to pay a new one. "Oh well *Yawn*" I looked at the clock, damn its 5am! Why did I have to get up so early...right the training. "Better get ready to meet Sasuke." We planned to met a bit early to get some food and to talk about what to do in the training. We couldn't use a lot of our moves so we had to plan out what to do and what jutsu's we can and can't do. I yawned as I got up and did my daily things. The only thing extra I did was stay in front of the mirror longer than usual. When I finally left it was 5:30 I jumped out my of window and started my way to Sasuke's house.

"Oi Teme where are you?"

"Kitchen dobe!"

When I got there the smell of food hit me and I started to drool. He was standing in the middle of the room with two plates of bacon and eggs. I grabbed my plate and sat down quickly and proceeded to wolf down my food. "Damn Sasuke this is good! I didn't know you could cook?"

"Dobe I was a rouge nin for a long time I had to learn to cook." he sat in front of me and started to eat his own food. I wanted to ask him about the kiss but we had more important things to talk about. "So dobe what jutsu'sdo you plan to use today?" he asked me before he took a bite out of his bacon. "Well I guess some low level stuff and my shadow clones but nothing else really. What about you?" I said while looking at him.

"Hn just some taijutsu and maybe my Katon Gokakyu Jutsu." I remember that, Kakashi was freaked out when he first did it at the training grounds. I smiled "You should totally do that just to freak out Kaka-sensie again. Man I thought he was going to wet him self datteboy!" He smirked at that. I was dying to ask him about the kiss, I mean he knew it was going to happen so why didn't he just turn away? I know I would have been sad about it but still. Well, maybe he didn't want to turn away maybe he-"Dobe stop thinking to hard your going to hurt yourself."

"TEME!"

* * *

"NARUTO YOUR LATE!"

"What but the teme got here the same time as me?" We arrivied at the training grounds late to see Sakura starting at Sasuke with hearts where her eyes should be. I have the feeling to just scream he's mine and take Sasuke far away from here.

"Sasuke-kun!" and the war begins. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, but not before she glared at me. I miss the grown up Sakura. "Oi Sakura-chan no hello for me?" Sasuke and I already agreed to play as we did in our past so not to raise suspense. "Why the hell would I talk to you when I have my Sauke-kun!" Sasukeand I both raised our eyebrows yours, oh hell no. Before I could say anything else her stomach rumbled and she blushed. Even though the bitch was competition I didn't have the heart to let her starve out there. I went into my back and pulled out some extra onigri I had and passed one to her. She looked at it like it was garbage.

"There is no way in hell I'm eating th-"

"Sasukemade it." The next thing I knew it was out of my hand and in her mouth, Damn. I looked over at Sasuke who eye brow was twitching, he looked like he was about to smack his forehead. We stood there for a bit in silence. Well it was short lived as Sakurakept trying to make conversation with him. Man and I thought I was annoying at times but fuck, did she ever give up. After being sot down for about the four-teeth Kakashi finally appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi fellows. Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and I yelled at him.

"A black cat crossed my path, so.." he stopped when he saw all of us glaring at him. He cleared his thoart then started to speak. "Let's move on." He walked over to an alarm clock and said alarm set to twelve o' clock.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." He held up two silver bells in his left hand. "Whoever cant will get no can't will get tied up over to that log and we will eat lunch in front of them." We were all silent but I spotted the smirk that was Sasuke face. He was remembering now I was the one to get tied to the tree, teme.

"But wait why are there only two bells?" asked Sakura

"Since there are only two,at least one will have to be tied down to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission." he had his signature eye smile on his face. "That person will go back to the academy." there was an erie silence after that. I knew he was lying but still it was still scary to hear it again.

"It might be just one, or all three. You can use your shuriken."He paused. "You wont be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But that's to dangerous sensei!" Yelled Sakura

"Yeah you couldn't even doge the chalk eraser!" I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"In society those who don't have many abilitiestend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." man I really want to rasengon his ass right now. "We 're going to start after I say 'Ready, Start'. Lowest score? Oh Im going to kill you! I ran up to him kunaiin hand. The next thing I know he was behind me with my kunai pointed to my head. "Fuck you." I whispered.

"Don't get so hasty I didn't say start, yet." He let me go. "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now." I glared at him. Bastard " Ready.." We all crouched down ."..Start!" We all ran off to our separate ways. Unlike last time I actually hid in a tree next to Sasuke, we were hidden quite well so no one say us. "You ready dobe?" he pulled out a few kunai in both hands.

"Teme please, when am I not." I cracked my knuckles and tighten my head band. "Lets go then." he said as he throw his kunai at Kakashi's right side. He dodged it of course, but his right hand was caught in the ninja string. He looked shock for a bit but he quickly shooked it off and pulled his hand free. I did a flip out of the tree and pushed a kick to his left leg. He dodged it of course, and aimed a punch to my ribs. I got hit so he would think I was bad, I jumped off into the tree to see that Sakura was trying to sneak up on him. He noticed her and put her under a Small level genjutsu. After a bit she screamed and passed out. "Really?" I said to Sasuke he just shrugged and jumped out of the tree to land about 20 feet away from Kaka-sensei.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he performed the hand signs and he spat out a gaint ass fire ball. Unlike before this one shot out at Kakashi and nearly hit him, Kakashi was stunned and Sasuke and a smirk on his face. Sasuke through a shuriken at the tree's root I was in as I sign for me to come out. "Dead last huh." I said as I made some shadow clones, all the shadow clones were shortly killed after a few hits from our teacher. "Not fair!" I was getting pissed off now, but before I could attack Sasuke popped out and engaged him into a taijutsu battle.

"Show off." I said to may self.

"Hn I heard that." I almost screamed if it wasn'tfor the hand that covered my mouth. I looked at the Sasuke next to me then back to the one fighting Kakashi.

"W-what? How?"

"Dobe shadow clone." I looked at him like he was crazy. "B-but you cant do that? Can you?"

"I read the scroll when you were talking to Iruka in the forest." he said like it was a fact. Right when I was about to talk I saw that Kakashi and the clone were gone and a bell on the floor. "Nows my chance." I jumped out the tree and picked up the bell to see that I was upside down. Wait a minute...FUCK.

"FUCK YOU KAKA-SENSEI!" I was wiggling in the air trying to get free. Damn I cant believe I fell for that again. "Use your techniques after thinking carefully." He picked up the bell off the floor and walked away in to the forest. "Damn it help, someone HEL-" I fell out the tree on my head to see Sasukeover me with a smirk. "Your welcome dobe. Now come on." I followed him up into the trees and to the clearing were Kakashiwas reading his porn book. "Lets go" we both jumped out the trees to Kakashi.

* * *

"He he he." I held the bell up to Sasukesone. He looked pleased with himself, and hey maybe me.

"Well looks like we all know who is going to get tied up then." We all turned to Sakura who was looking like she was about to run.

"W-what but, but I passed out. How can Naruto have gotten a bell?"

"Please do not think about this as molestation." he grabbed her and tied her to the log. "NOOO! Sasuke-kun help me."

"Now no one give her any food while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit." Withthat he left with a puf of smoke.

"Hn." he sat on the left of her and started to eat. I sat on her right and was comping down on mine. She was crying and scramming to be let go we just ignored her. She stopped after a while and her stomcah growled, she blushed like crazy. I got up and put some food to her mouth, she just moved away. "No way am I eating that!" I sighed.

"But Sakura-chan you need to eat." I pushed it to her face again. "No!"

"Eat the damn food Sakura." We both turned to Sauke who was looking pissed off at us. She ate the food with out complaining but she glared at me the whole time. She ate part of my food then she turned away.

"What did I say about not feeding her?" we all turned to look at Kakashi who was glaring at us. Sasukeand I both knew what was going on but damn his glare was scaring me. I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Ok that was the third chapter hope you guys liked it. Also if I made any mistakes in the story line or anything, dont be afridto let me know so I can change it. So just click that button down there that says review, yes that button with the yellow word balloon.


	4. Chapter 4

PLZ DONT KILL ME! I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever and a day. A lot of things have popped up and my schedule got crazy and Hetalia and History test and stuff. (Watching Hetalia helped me pass my teat :D) So any way let me get the story started beofre I get killed by you guys.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich and not have to go to school.

* * *

*Naruto*

"Umm hi Sensei..hee hee hee..."

"You broke the rules! Now you must pay!"he made a few handsignals and dark clouds with lighting started to cover the sky. They braced themselves when a strong gust of wind had hit them.

"B-but sensi you said-" he stopped and started at Naruto with a glare.

"What did I say?" he leaned in towards him. Umm what did I saw at this part

"Umm..."

"That we were a team."said Sasuke. "As a team we must work togther and help each other out. If Sakura was to hungry to help us out then the team would have fallen apart. We're all in this togther."

"Yeah! Thats exactly what I was about to say! Datteboy!" we all started at Kakashi-sensi as he staryed quiet just looking at use. Man I forgot how creepy Sensei could be. He started to walk up to use with a creepy look on his face.

"The three of you are one? Thats your excuse?" we all nodded our heads as he came closer. As he reached us he leaned down in front of us, I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck. I cant remeber what happened at this part! Man my memeory sucks...

"You all pass!" we were quite for a bit.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean we pass?" asked Sakura from her spot tied to the tree.

"You pass. My last groups did what I told them to, they couldnt think for themselves and so they failed to work as a team." He looked up at the sky with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"Those who brake the ninja rules are scum" he paused"but those who leave their friends are worse then scum."

"So since we worked as a team we passed?" he nodded, Sakura and I erupted into cheers, Sasuke just smirked. Man I forgot how good it felt when we become Ninjas. We quited down when Kaka-sensi started to talk again.

"So our first mission as Team 7 starts tomorrw!"he gave use a thumbs up and started to walk off with Sasuke and I shortly following after him.

"Hey guys dont leave me!" yelled Sakura as we 'forgot' to untie her from the treestump. I turned to Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the forest, the shadows from the trees gave everything a peaceful but a sort of erie look to it.

"Whats your distance from the target?"

"About five meters sensei just give me the signal I'm ready." I said egarly into the headset. I could have done this silly mission on my own but NO! I'm stuck in the past and I have to act like my old self.

"I'm ready too." I heard Sasuke over the headset. He sounded a bit annoyed, I cant blame him.

"Me too." said Sakura. It was slient as we all waited for Kaka sensie to give the signal.

"NOW!" we all jumped at the cat. Hee hee I now I'll grab the cat and prove to Sasuke how great I am. In the back of my mind I felt like it was a bad idea but ignored it. When I grabbed the cat I held it down to the ground on top of me.

"Yes I got it!" but then the cat started to attack me. "AHHH!" Now I remeber this mission! I hate this fucking cat! I started to wrestle the cat as it kept going to attack my face.

"Dobe."

"It sounds like you guys got the cat, good. Wait for me to get there before we leave to return it." Kakashi said over the headset to Sasuke.

"Understood." he said before he turned it off.

"AHHH! Does no one notice this? Teme! Sakura-chan! HELP!" I hate this fucking cat! Sasuke walked over to me and pulled the cat off me, the cat started to rub up against him. Teme, why does he have to have a way with everything? "Cant we get a better mission then this! I HATE CATS!"

* * *

We returned to the village and we just walked into the Hokage tower where a creepy gaint lady came out of nowhere and ripped the cat out of Sasuke arms and started to rub it against her face like there was no tommorrow. No wonder the damn cat ran away, that bitch is crazy!

"Thank you so much for finding my little fuzz face!"I swear the cat looked like it was gonna cry. Hee hee hee sevres it right for nearly ripping apart my sexy face!

"No wonder it ran away."Sakura said as the fat lady started to throw the cat up into the air.

"Hn." as always that weird sound he makes...I wonder what i means...my thoughts were inturrupted by the Hokage talking about our next mission. He said something about three months of babysitting someones niece and picking potatoe and shopping. I had to say something now to get our real first mission.

"What no! I want a real mission!" I yelled at him. "I want something more challenging, not this little kid stuff old man!"I heard Sakura gasp behind me. Sasuke just had that bored look on his face but I knew he was remebering what was going to happen.

"Dobe." I started to agrue with Iruka sensei about how we needed a real mission, until I got smacked in the head Kakashi. The Hokage started to talk about how important the missions were but I blocked him out. Instead I was thinking about our trip to the land of waves and how Sasuke looked good in his future clothes.

"So Naruto do you understand?"

"Why do you lecture me all the time like I'm the some brat? I'm a inja now!" I said wile going over all the times I saved the village in my head.

"So be it then. I'll give you a C ranked mission." we all looked shocked at him. I'm a better actor then I thought, so is Sasuke.

"YES!" I cheered and did a few fist pumps. The teachers in the room were all smirking, oh no here it comes.

"You will be escourting a man back to the land of waves." right when he said that Tazuna walked through the door while taking a long sip from a brown bottle.

"Whats with these snot nose little brats?"

* * *

Srry if this chap sucks, its 2:28 where I am, also if there are missed spell words srry, spell check hates me and its not working. I'm cold, tired, and heartbroken so...yeah review for a chance to win *Insert Drumroll* ROCK LEE! Plz someone take him! Eversince he find my house hes been in here talking about youth!


End file.
